


Bunny whore

by zuoanji



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Maid Costume, Sex Toys, Teasing, aoba tops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuoanji/pseuds/zuoanji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sly and Aoba try something new in bed and Sly ends up wearing a maid costume with bunny ears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunny whore

**Author's Note:**

> aahh, this fic is quite old but i thought i upload it here since i closed my old tumblr blog. this was basically the first time writing smut for me haha ;;;; my friend and I were talking about bottom sly so this came to life enjoy ayy

"A-aoba, _please_ ….," Sly whimpered, crawling over on all fours and looking up to Aoba, who sat on his bed with glassy eyes. They were in his room for only a while, but Sly was already a mess - thanks to Aoba.

The vibrator placed carefully inside him massaged his inner walls and tortured his sweet spot from time to time, making him cry out in pleasure while he rocked his hips in the air, desperate for any kind of touch. It just vibrated enough to turn him on, but not to make him cum. Sly needed the release, the heat in his hips drove him crazy. Tears welled up in his eyes and he moaned—a needy moan. He blushed at the lewd sound he just made and whimpered again, despite the embarrassment which burned in his stomach.

"Aoba…ahh, pl..ease!"

Aoba smirked at the sight of his shaking frame and moved his hand to the top of Sly’s head, taking a few blue strands into his hand and twirling them lightly. Bringing them to his mouth. Aoba licked the strands and sucked on them, just to hear a breathy moan followed by a whine from Sly. He _knew_ what drove Sly crazy, and touching and playing with his hair was one of the things—it turned him into a drooling mess. Just from the thought of that, Aoba could feel his cock twitch and a shiver running down his spine. The jeans around his cock felt painfully tight, but he ignored the feeling and fixed his sight on Sly, who rocked his hips into the air while needy tears rolled down his cheek. A sigh left Aoba’s lips as he brushed away a few strands of Sly's hair that were plastered to his face, tucking them behind his ears, just to see Sly’s half-lidded eyes and the trail of saliva running down his chin, dripping on the floor beneath him.

Sly wore a pink maid costume with a bunny tail attached at the butt area, making him look like a pink bunny. It was covered with pretty frills and the white apron was already drenched with pre-cum, his erection visibly pressing against it. On his head pink bunny ears were placed—finishing his bunny costume. They bounced at every movement and shudder from Sly, making him feel more lewd—he felt like a bunny whore for Aoba. Even though the thought was weird to him, it turned him on. He moaned desperately and gripped Aoba’s jeans, tugging on them, trying to get his attention.

He heard a laugh above him and the hand in his hair left it’s place. Feeling cold, Sly immediately craved Aoba’s warm touch again. When he looked up, his gaze met two hazel eyes, lustfully staring down at him. A grin spread across Aoba’s features and he leaned forward, flicking his tongue against Sly’s lips without another word. The other male leaned into the touch, letting Aoba peck and lick at his lips as much as he wanted to. Aoba moved his lips against Sly’s, catching his bottom lip between his teeth and biting down—not enough to draw blood, but enough to bring out a moan from Sly, who pressed his lips even harder against the other male’s. The lack of touching drove him crazy, he was sure he couldn't take it anymore. He just needed Aoba to make him cum so hard that he couldn't remember his name anymore. He craved it.

Visibly uncomfortable with the situation, Aoba pulled away, panting, and looked at Sly. He was panting as well and now licked his lips, drawing closer to him.

" _Sit on my lap_ ," Aoba demanded, his voice grew deeper than usually, making Sly shudder in excitement. He was so hot like that, all demanding and completely dominating. Sly loved it.

Sly obeyed, standing up on shaky knees and crawling into Aoba’s lap, his legs spread wide, resting at Aoba’s sides. He almost rocked his hips against Aoba's, but then he stopped his movements. The thought of Aoba doing these things to him pleased him more, so he patiently waited for Aoba to touch him. The vibrations in his ass still hadn’t stopped, but he didn’t pay much mind to it now. Rather, he stared into the hazel orbs of Aoba until the other male’s hand moved over to his back, stroking small circles onto it.

"Mmm…" a sigh escaped Aoba’s throat as he continued to teasingly rub Sly’s back, smirking when he shut his lips and eyes tight, his frame shuddering with pleasure. "Should I touch you at other places, Sly?" he cocked his head to the side, looking almost innocent asking a question like that and laughed when Sly’s mouth flew open but immediately fell shut again.

"What? You need to talk to me, you know…," Aoba’s hand trailed from his back to his front, teasingly rubbing the outline of his already puffy nipples.

"A-ah!" Sly moaned at the touch, opening his eyes abruptly, staring into the other male’s eyes with his watery ones. He nervously nibbled on his bottom lip, heat pooling into his cheeks. "A-aoba.. Stop that,"

A laugh. “What?”

"Y-you know what I me-ahh!" he was cut off by Aoba bringing his lips to his clothed nipple and sucking onto it, dampening the texture of the dress. A shiver ran up Sly’s spine and he closed his eyes, but soon enough the pleasure of Aoba’s lips were gone. When he opened his eyes again, he was greeted with a smirk plastered on Aoba’s face.

"Reeally~?" Aoba dragged the syllables dangerously long, a cheeky smirk flashing on his features the whole time. "Maybe you need to teach me, I don’t understand what you’re talking about.."

Sly huffed and grasped the other’s chin—his eyes widened at the sudden movement from his lover. Sly clashed their lips together, _hard_ , and pressed his body against Aoba’s, rubbing his hard dick against the bulge in Aoba’s pants, and smiled when Aoba moaned against his mouth. The kiss was everything but sweet, it was bruising, with teeth and tongue everywhere. At some point Aoba caught Sly’s bottom lip between his teeth and bit down hard enough to draw blood this time. He licked it up and smiled against the other’s lips. Slowly, the long awaited heat pooled into Sly hips and he ground harder against the other male, shuddering at the friction. They moaned in unison and Sly threw his head back, moaning open-mouthed.

Aoba shuddered at the sight and gripped Sly by his shoulders, pressing him down on the bed with a massive force. The other male’s eyes widened at the sudden change of positions, but when he looked into Aoba’s eyes, he knew why. His eyes were half-lidded and he looked at Sly so _helpless_ and _desperate,_ Sly feared he would melt under Aoba’s his gaze. His body felt like it was on fire and he missed the others heated kisses and touches already. He needed to feel him more: harder, stronger. He needed to feel him inside— _now_. Aoba spoke up again, interrupting Sly’s thoughts, his voice hoarse and dripping with lust. “Shit, Sly…. I need you so bad right now.”

"A..aoba…." Sly sobbed pathetically underneath Aoba, his toes curling into the bed sheets, trying his best to hold onto something— but there was nothing.

As he saw Sly struggling with need, Aoba pulled away from Sly and sat down on the bed and ever so slowly gripped the hem of his shirt and pulled it up, exposing his stomach and his chest— the sight Sly had longed for so long. After he tossed his shirt into the corner of his room, he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans. The sound of their heavy breathing and the zipper was the only thing which could be heard in the silent room.

Aoba looked over to the other male who still laid there still with a smile and whispered, barely audible for the other. “Take your clothes off,”

His eyes widened a bit at the sudden command, his body growing hotter than it already was. “But it’s still… _inside_ …,” he managed to stutter out, now directly looking into Aoba’s eyes.

"I know," the other male breathed, drawing closer once again. He dragged his jeans down as he did so, struggling with the legs a bit, but after a while he managed to free them from the jean’s tight grip and he tossed it into the same direction the shirt went. He was crawling on all fours until he was hovering over Sly again, removing the bunny ears and threw them into a random corner of their room. Sly was surprised but didn’t flinch or move, rather enjoying Aoba’s actual attention instead of the whole teasing he’s been through.

The male touched the thighs of his lover underneath him, slowly trailing up until he found the drenched lace panties he made him put on earlier this day, dragging them down he exposed Sly’s ass. His hole was twitching lewdly around the vibrator placed between his ass cheeks. It was a bit difficult to drag the panties over his feet but after a small struggle they went off and were tossed into the corner faster than Sly could process what was happening.

Sly looked at him with a mix of excitement and desperation, his eyes never leaving Aoba’s now exposed body. His eyes trailed down it until he came to his boxers, the obvious bulge and damp patch was fully visibly but still it pissed him off. He wanted to see more and everything. He sat up, whimpering as he felt the vibrator moving inside his ass, pressing against his inner walls. Aoba flinched but as soon as he felt Sly’s hand on the hem of his boxers, he relaxed. Sly dragged them down to the other’s knee, his now hard cock exposed. The tip was already red and swollen, glistering with pre-cum.

The urge to wrap his lips around it overcame Sly and he leaned down, flicking his tongue at the tip, smiling when he heard Aoba’s breath hitching. He happily nibbled and sucked on the tip and he dragged his tongue over the shaft, occasionally stroking it with his hand. Soon, Aoba was panting and moaning and rocked his hips against Sly face, only a bit—not enough to make him choke. The male licked up the bitter pre-cum which beaded at the slit and took the entire length in his mouth until the tip hit the back of his throat. He rested it there for a minute to let his throat get used to the feeling of being filled so much. He quivered a bit and began to bob his head up and down Aoba’s length, his own cock twitching when he heard Aoba moan.

"A-ah.. Sly….," the male breathed and his hand found it’s way into Sly’s hair, petting it gently. The other male hummed in approval and Aoba felt the vibration from it around his cock, making him moan louder, a soft sob escaped his lips as well. His body felt so incredibly hot right now, and the sight of Sly sucking him off turned him on so much that it hurt.

The male continued to bob his head up and down, sometimes stopping to suck hard on the tip and to lick up the pre-cum. Aoba’s cock was already drenched in Sly’s saliva that had dripped down onto his balls, making everything slick and so, so _wet_. Aoba felt the heat in his stomach rising and he knew he was about to cum. He tugged at Sly’s hair, and the male could feel the other’s dick hitting his throat hard. Sly choked, quickly taking his mouth off Aoba’s dick with his wet pop. With the back of the hand he wiped the saliva from his mouth, coughing pathetically as he did so.

"A—ah! I’m sorry, are you okay?" Aoba said between pants, looking at Sly who was still choking. Guilt immediately overcame him as he looked at him and at first he wanted to reach out to him, but he stopped his hands.

" _The fuck!_ Are you crazy?! Don’t fucking pull on the guy’s hair who sucks your dick!" his eyes glimmered with anger as he coughed a bit more, his voice already hoarse.

Aoba sat there a bit dumbfounded for a minute but then he took Sly’s coughing frame into his arms and rubbed small circles into his back again. Sly pressed his face into the crook of the other male’s neck and coughed from time to time.

As he coughing stilled completely, Aoba pressed him down onto the bed once again and started to remove his dress. First was the apron, which was tied into a bow on his back, so he told Sly to sit up and the male obeyed directly. Aoba took off the apron and threw it away from them, where it landed wasn’t important. Aoba literally wanted to rip off his clothing but instead he was gentle and grabbed the hem of the dress and dragged it up, making sure it didn’t get tangled in Sly’s hair.

As the dress was also tossed away, Sly was exposed. The fresh air hit his skin as Aoba began to kiss down from his jaw to his stomach, leaving some marks here and there. Sly quivered and sobbed, petting Aoba’s hair as he did so—to show him he liked it, he felt it, just to touch and to feel connected to Aoba. His head trailed down between the other male’s legs, the vibrator still whirring inside his ass, but Sly at that point didn’t care much about it anymore, he was too turned on by other things, by Aoba going down on him—Aoba’s scent, touch, _everything_.

The male grasped the vibrator and eased it out of Sly slowly—teasingly. A whimper escaped his lips as he felt the vibrator being pulled out of his hole, leaving him empty, gasping and with the need to be filled again. As the vibrator was fully eased out of him, Aoba laid it somewhere else on the bed, somewhere where it wouldn’t interrupt them further. He leaned over and opened the drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube he’d carefully stored there.

"Mhmmm…. Aoba, hurry up…," Sly whispered breathless, looking at Aoba and how he popped open the cap of the lube.

" _So impatient..._ " Aoba mused, besides himself being just as desperate as Sly was, but he didn’t want him to notice. Now was time to tease him— to turn him into a _mess_. He smeared some lube onto his dick and quickly closed the tube again, putting it back into the drawer—not bothering to close it.

"Spread your legs for me a little more," he smiled down at the other male, who seemed to be flustered by his request, his cheeks turning into a darker shade of red as they already were.

"S-shut up and fuck me already, idiot," he spread his legs as he was told, blushing furiously and Aoba had a good view on his entrance.

He pressed the tip of his dick against it, moaning as it slowly sucked him in. After a few gentle thrusts —so gentle so it wouldn’t hurt Sly—he was fully inside him. A few seconds of waiting passed, but as Sly rocked his hips back down onto his dick he moaned and gripped Sly’s hips hard (Hopefully it’d bruise, Sly thought) and started to thrust into him rapidly.

Sly gripped the sheets hard, his knuckles turning white as he felt Aoba thrusting deep into him and he cried out into pleasure—the pleasure he has been waiting for so long.

"A-aoba! Ahh—-!" he moaned loudly without shame and bucked his hips some more, wrapping his legs around Aoba’s waist in order to feel him even deeper inside.

Aoba brought their chests so close that they were touching and kissed him, this time gentle and loving—while steadily thrusting in and out of him, making him moan and whimper. First they were just pressing their lips together, but soon their tongues intertwined with each other and Aoba moaned against the other male’s mouth, his thrust speeding up as he felt the heat pooling into his hips slowly.

As the tip of Aoba’s dick hit his prostate, Sly pulled away from the kiss and threw his head back, moaning loudly, his toes curling as the sweet pleasure coursed through his body. He shuddered afterwards and whimpered, his eyes watery and helpless.

"Ahh— Mhm, Sly you look so hot like that," Aoba moaned, slamming his hips back—his thrust speeding up once again as he panted heavily. He felt his orgasm nearing, and from the look on Sly’s face and how he tighten around him when he hit his sweet spot, he could tell he was close as well.

"A—h! A—-oba….L-let me cum please, ahh—!" Sly begged, his tongue lolling out of his mouth and trail of saliva trickling down his chin.

Aoba’s hand trailed down to Sly’s dick and he started to pump it rapidly in harmony with his thrusts and the male shuddered and his toes curled. Soon Aoba’s thrust became erratically and uneven, his and Sly’s heavy breathing, moans and the sound of skin slapping skin filling the room.

"Mhmm—!"

A few thrusts later, Aoba emptied himself while groaning into Sly with a shudder. Sly came at the same time too, his cum painting Aoba’s hand and his stomach as he tighten around Aoba’s dick and he moaned loudly, his back arching off the bed and his hand gripping the sheets so hard he feared they would rip.

It took several minutes for them to regain their breath, and as they did, Aoba pulled himself out of Sly and he whimpered, feeling the cum dripping out of himself. Aoba smiled at Sly and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Seems like we need to clean up."


End file.
